


Commedia Dell'Arte

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: What was life without comedy?





	Commedia Dell'Arte

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Comedy" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). _Commedia dell'Arte_ is an Italian comedic style, with set characters... so many of the Fellowship reminded me of them that I thought it fit. Something silly from me for a change... honestly, I don't think even I could make comedy angsty. *grin*

Somedays, Aragorn felt, it was like traveling with a second-rate comedy troupe.

Between Pippin's fumbling, Merry's smart remarks, Frodo's constant depression, and Sam's constant hovering over him, the hobbits were the lead clowns.

Gimli joined in with witty remarks about everything and everyone. Legolas was Gimli's straight man, whether he knew it or not. Gandalf was wise and all-knowing, but not above shooting sparks from his staff if the situation called for it.

He and Boromir were the only serious ones... although lately, given their changed relationship, he wasn't even sure of that. Ah well, what was life without comedy?


End file.
